Randomly Random
by pococo
Summary: Meet the Jacklies Coven. Rez, Sandra, Breann, Brian, Kairi, Jake, and Lucas. All have there fualts. And surprises. What happens when they move to forks and meet the cullens? Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1: Meet them Randomly

**Summary:**

Meet the Jacklies Coven. Rez, Sandra, Breann, Brian, Kairi, Jake, and Lucas. All have there fualts. And surprises.Rez likes to be called Rez. Breann is obsesed with Anime and Manga. Brian Loves Video games, Lucas loves children shows, Kairi is a newborn. Jake, Well he loves to tease Dia. Dia is obsessed with what ever her family is doing! Follow the families adventures! And what happens when they move to forks and meet the cullens?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Haha. I will never own Twilight alas. But I own the Jacklie family and there random thoughts. I don't own Vampire Knight, Dora, Wow, Wow, Wubzy, pokemon revolution, the wii, or even Apple Pie. How sad!

* * *

**Randomly Random**

_**Chapter one**_

Yes I know what your thinking. That your family is so messed up. Think again. Mine is, by a long shot. No wait, messed up isn't right. More like insane if you ask me! Oh, by the way, my name is Diana (Or Dia as my brothers say) Jacklie. Im a normal high school girl… except im a vampire.

Go figure right? Well, let me tell you something. Im not 17. Im actually over 100 years old. Well 168 actually. But who's counting? Im beautiful. Im only saying that because Im a vampire. We are all beautiful. Its something we have to get used to. Like the fact we cant have children, or that we don't sleep, or eat. Seriously, I hate that not eating thing. Right now I'm in the mood for Apple Pie.

Anyway, I look like a super model. No scratch that, even super models would be jealous! I have straight chocolate colored hair and caramel colored eyes. Err… what is with these food descriptions! My body is okay. My stomach is flat. Im skinny as well. My chest is normal sized for a 17 year old.

Oh ya, back to my family. I live in a coven with my adoptive father Rez. I don't know why we call him that but we do. I told you my family is weird. Anyway he was blonde hair, light enough it almost looks white. Add that with the paleness of our bodies and you have a ghost in making. I _think_ he works as a vet.

My adoptive mother Sandra is really nice. She has sandy brown hair and a great smile. She loves to cook. I know its weird and all. We are vampires, but who are we to really tell her what to do. She has that old persons wisdom, you know. I shouldn't be saying this but, she is over 500.… She works as a chef.

Oh yeah, I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. There names are Kairi, Lucas, Jake, Breann, and Brian. Breann and Brian are twins. They have the same colored hair as I do and are… unique. Breann, she loves this thing called anime and manga. Brian, well he likes video games to much. I know, weird.

Kairi is Japanese. I still forget when we let her in the coven, but she is one of my best friends along with Breann. She has curly black hair and Topaz colored eyes. She has a black belt in Karate and can do tea ceremonies well. But she doesn't do that much, since she is to strong. She is a newborn vampire after well. Her mate is Brian.

Okay, one thing you need to understand about Lucas is that looks can be deceiving. He is on the football team at our high school and the captain at that. But his true personality? _Snicker, Snicker._ He loves children's cartoons! I just stared at him one time watching Blues Clues and Dora! It was so funny! You had to be there to actually see what is happening right in front of your face. Even then you wouldn't believe it!

Lucas has fire red hair and topaz eyes. He is very protective of me and the other girls as well. His mate is Breann.

Jake… Hm, what can I say about Jake? He is my mate so I guess you can say he is absolutely stunning. But the thing is. He is so very weird at times. He excels in everything. Sports, grades, even getting on my nerve! But I still love him. He is the one who changed me… Well I asked him to. I fell in love with him the minute I saw him.

Hey I was human at the time I can have these moments too!

Anyway, that is my family. Wasn't that fun going through them? I look up meeting my gaze with Breann. She was on her laptop. I also heard a language I knew very little about. _anime._ I slur out, annoyed again at the sudden head ach I have to my head.

"Oh, Oh! Dia, Dia!", Breann repeated hyped up. Okay, who let her hunt on Cats again. Oi, I wonder what pet is missing today.

"Brei, did you drink from a pet cat today?", I asked warily. Breann smiled.

"Yup, I did. Anyway, Dia. Want to watch some Vampire Knight with me. Its so Kawaii!", she screamed. Oh, her and her vampire anime. Wait, where not even like that. I wonder what would happen if the creator knew that vampires where real.

I mentally chuckle. Breann looks at me, sighs, and goes back to what she was doing, which, now that am focusing on my staring, is sitting on Lucas' lap while he watch Wow Wow Wubzy. I hate that show. All of a sudden he starts singing softly. But it was like screaming for vampires.

"Wow, Wow Wubzy, Wubzy Wubzy wow, wow." I chuckle and Lucas throws me a dirty look and makes me snicker even more.

Oh yeah, I forgot. We have powers. My power is that I can write down peoples futures, past, and even present. Also when I write some times it comes true. Hehe…

Breann's power is that she can draw and her creation comes to life. I turn to stare at a dog next to me. Breann grew him…

Brian's power is that he can heat things. End of story. Its nothing special.

Lucas's power is that he can bend things. Yeah, like in Avatar, but more hurtful. It even hurts Vampires.

Kairi's power is to shape shift. She can really get into trouble with that. She can use it on other people to. I snick once more.

Jake can control the weather. Its really useful. That way we can go to school all the time, despite if it is sunny because he will turn it cloudy at the next minute. Yeah, _hurrah! _

Rez and Sandra don't have powers. Just the powers of there imaginations.

Anyway, just to let you know. This family is random, way random. We can be talking about something and the next we could be talking about pickles!

"Hey, Dia!", I heard Jake call to me from our bedroom. Yes we live in the same bedroom. We have been 'Married for 150 years. I roll my eyes as I go to my bedroom. Just to see Jake with one of my bras in his hand.

"Jake, what are you doing?!", I screech at him. He starts laughing to himself. I slap him hard and he seems unphased.

"Why didn't you tell me these things felt so good!", he said laughing. I glare at him and he stops.

"Im just kidding. Shesh _Diana_.", he said emphasizing my full name. If he calls me that it means hes really sorry. I hug him and walk back down stairs where I see Brain Ogling my Wii.

"Brian, you want to play?", I ask. He jumps at the chance and he gleefully goes to play 'Pokemon Revolution'. Him and his videogames.

Rez comes home with Sandra in store. He turns to us and sighs. "Guys, where moving to Forks."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_"What?", I said, my voice croaking. I loved where we where at right now and I want to stay here. Jake put his arm around me and protected me, as if I was a babe._

_"You get new books!", Rez said. That lifted my spirits. But I was still not fine. _

_"Whatever", I grouched, nuzzling my head into Jakes chest._

* * *

**A.N: **

I'm working on a new story while juggling three more. One is in Harvest Moon and another is also in Twilight. This one has Vampires in it so… Heh! Go me.

I love my characters in this. I especially love Breann. I named her after me and she has the same hair as me! The only thing different is that she has Topaz Eyes, while I have Blue. She also has a Twin, which I do not.

But do not worry. I don't need a twin.

Anyway, I will see how this goes. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Heh. Care to give me a review? All you need to do is press the button. While your at it, please save as a favorite and alert it.:-D

With that, I fare you Adieu!


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire Bunnys

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, But I own the Jacklies. I also dont own pokemon, anime, or even vampire bunnies either. Must the world be cruel to me?!

* * *

**Randomly Random**

**_Chapter 2_**

**DPOV(Dia's Point of View):**

I just stared up at Rez. I noticed that the house had suddenly gone eerily silent. Lucas stopped watching Wow, Wow, Wubzy, Brian Stopped playing my Wii. Breann had silenced her laptop, Kairi had quickly entered the living room. I looked at him with panic in my eyes.

I noticed that everyone was just like me, not believe that our 'father' had said we where moving. Sure we had lived in this town for 4 years already, but I looked old enough to go to college here as well.

"What?", I said, my voice croaking. I loved where we where at right now and I want to stay here. Jake put his arm around me and protected me, as if I was a babe.

"You get new books!", Rez said. That lifted my spirits. But I was still not fine.

"Whatever," I grouched, nuzzling my head into Jakes chest. With him around I felt more at ease, he was like a life support. Except im technically dead. Rez sighed, probably thinking of something to say to us that would make us a bit happier.

"Well, we are going to move in with another coven there as well", he tried. I picked my head up. I knew a lot of vampire covens, living for over 150 years does that to you.

"Who are they?", I ask, inquisitively. He smiled at me.

"You should know them, the Cullens", he said. I practically jumped for joy. I met them only once, but they where so nice and friendly. I flipped some of my brown hair out of my face. I felt at ease that it was with them that we where staying with.

"You know them, Dia Onee-Chan", Kairi asked, confused. I nodded my head.

"I met there leader back in the 1860's. His name is Carlisle, I think", I said, thinking for a second. Jake looked at me for a second.

"Hey, I never said you where the first vampire I ever met", I chuckled happy that I had gotten him peeved. I snuggled up to Jake. I sighed contently before looking up into his topaz eyes. I was starting to melt under his gaze.

"Kidding, kidding!", I said moving my hand in a hand motion. He sighed. Everyone just stared at me, finally deciding it was useless to go against Rez decides. They all went back to what the where doing. I just keep my head low on Jakes chest.

* * *

**APOV(Alice's Point Of View):**

I sighed, looking at how I had to drag Bella to the mall again. I don't understand why she doesn't like shopping. It should seriously be a sport. I dragged along Edward and Emmett to. Jazzy had ran away when he felt my exciting emotions. Oh well, I will get him later.

I grinned evilly as Bella just stared at me, thinking I was making up plans for when we got to one of my favorite stores. She should know that they are all my favorite stores! I saw Edward sigh. I glared at him, trying to tell him to shut up.

_Shut up Edward!_

Edward smiled at me. "Nope", he said laughing. I growled under my breath, looking up. Suddenly I was pulled into one of my visions. In this vision it was of another Coven of vampires in our living room.

"_Its very nice to meet you again Carlisle", one of the girls said, smiling cheekily. Carlisle smiled at her, remembering her._

"_Ah, Diana! Its very nice to see you again as well! I see you are a vampire as well!", he inquired, quite happily. The Diana girl just smiled some more._

"_Ah, yes I am. And I have a power as well. I can see the past, present, and future. Also write the prophecies from the future", she said._

_One of the other girls looked up at my family. "So where should we put our stuff"_

I was pulled out of the vision, seeing Bella waving her hand in front of my face. I gasped. There is going to be another coven of vampires living in our house. This is going to be so exciting and I know of one who has a power similar to mine.

Maybe with her power I can finally find out what happen in my human years! I squeal very excited and I noticed that Edward had found out. Shoot. I look at him if his face went any whiter, it would.

"Whats the matter, Eddie?", Emmett asked, finally speaking up.

"Another Coven if coming to live with us, and don't call me Eddie!", Edward screamed. We received strange glances from the shoppers around us. He is so going to pay!

"That's awesome!", Emmett boomed.

"Shut up Emmett", I quietly said, dancing into another store. The boys, and Bella, sighed knowing they where defeated.

**DPOV:**

I got up from where me and Jake where sitting and strolled over to where Brian was, now continuing to play my Wii. I sat down next to him, sighing. Brian and Breann only look about 15, but are actually older than I am. They are over 200. Brian looked up to me, and smiled.

"Dia, want to have a Pokemon Battle?", he asked. I think, then give up. Once he asks you cant back down even if you don't want to play.

"Sure", I sigh. I pick my 6 pokemon and concentrate on the screen. Brian suddenly turned to me, a very non-natural expression on his face.

"Dia, what's wrong?", he asked, worriedly.

"I know I know the Cullens, it just, im scared no one will like me there…", I mumble. He smiled at me, a goofy grin spread across his face.

"I know they will like you, Dia!", he said. He finally defeated me and I laugh. I was never really good at videogames.

I get up quickly and run over to where Breann is, still on Lucas's lap. "Breann, want to go hunting with me? I can ask Kairi too. It will just be us girls on our last hunt here. What do you say?"

She smiled. "Okay, lets go!" As soon as she said that Kairi was walking up to us, knowing what we where talking about. We quickly left the house and started running into the forest that surrounds our house. I quickly see a rabbit, not far off.

"Hey, have you guys been wondering if an animal can be turned into a vampire?", I asked, trying to spark a conversation. Both of them shrugged there shoulders. "Lets try it!"

I quickly bite down on the animal, sucking some of it blood. I left it alive though and it started being in pain.

Kairi started clapping. "Yay! Vampire bunny!", she cheered. I chuckle as Breann looks at it.

"Just like an anime", she stated, as we continued to hunt. After about 2 hours, we finish and take the rabbit with us. I always wanted a real pet. We stroll into the living room and the boys look at us. Jake scowls at it.

"What is it, Dia?", he asks. I chuckle and hold it out for him to observe.

"A vampire bunny!", I laugh as I sit back on his lap, while Breann draws it a cage.

* * *

**Preview:**

_I looked around and finally spotted the house that is to be our new home. I took it all the sites, and sounds as well. Maybe living in Forks wont be such a bad thing. Maybe it will open my eyes to new and exciting things._

_I look up at Jake and sincerely smile. "We are here."_

* * *

**A/N: **

Well, here you go! Chapter 2. I love Dia with all my heart. I really find this chapter a bit boring, but I like it. A vampire bunny. I can just imagine seeing Emmett do something like that, cant you?

Remember to review. And if you want, favorite and alert!

I think I'm going to do Character profiles in this Authors Note section, starting Chapter 3. So look forward to them, 'kay?

Well bye, and see you in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: My DS!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and never will.

* * *

**Randomly Random**

_**Chapter 3**_

**DPOV:**

Today is the day. The day we move out of our comfy little home and go to Forks to meet with the Cullen coven. To tell you the truth, I was anticipating this day. I wanted to see what the other people where like. I hope they weren't as weird as my family.

I finish packing up my stuff in mine and Jakes room, using my vampire speed. It took less than 5 minutes, we didn't have all that much stuff. I sighed contently, looking out the small window in the room, towards the forest behind our house.

I am going to miss this place, but I think its time to start anew, see to it that I make new friends. I turn my head back around to be staring at a very happy Jake. I walk over to him in human speed, making sure to record the memory in my head.

Jake hugs me gently. He was going to miss it here to, I knew it. He had tons of friends here, and was a huuuge suck up to the teachers. Heh. Teachers pet…

I look up to him and gentle press my cold lips to his, he returns the kiss. We stay like that for about 5 minutes, just kissing, before we head down stairs.

Breann was still on her laptop. When does she charge that thing?! Brian was playing a DS. At least it was hand held. Lucas was sulking because he wouldn't get a chance to watch his shows Kairi was feeding the vampire bunny some rabbits blood. It's a cannibal! We named him Chewy. Don't ask why…

Rez was walking on the phone with a moving company and Sandra was making pastries. I don't know why she was making them, seeing as this whole family is vampires.

I brake away from Jakes hold and quickly walk over to where Sandra was.

"San? Why are you making human food?", I ask quickly. She looks up from her work place and smiles.

"Because we can eat the food, but we have to throw it back up! We have to look like normal humans on the plane!", she cheered. There goes her cheery attitude again. Im not having any of that disgusting food. No way Jose!

I quickly run out of the kitchen for fear of her wanting me to test out her latest creation. I bump into Brian, still playing his DS. Wait a second, that's my DS!

"Brian! Why the hell do you have my DS?!", I scream, my bad side coming out yet again. Brian screams like a girl and runs away. I hear stifled laughs from Kairi and Breann. I turn around to glare at them. They quickly stop and go back to what they where doing.

I sigh as I look around, the last time I will see this home. I only wish we had a little bit longer. I go over to where Chewy is and put my finger in his cage. He chomps down on it as I scream. Damn Vampire Bunny.

**CPOV( Carlisle's point of view):**

Sigh. My family is at it again. Emmett is being him self. Which, if he was just a bit smarter, wouldn't necessarily a bad thing. I don't know what Rosalie sees in him. Alice is dragging Bella up the stairs again. And I mean literally dragging her up into the room.

Edward is trying to pry Bella out from under Alice's grip. Why don't I just run away from all this. At least I will get away from it. I sense calmness coming towards me and I glare at Jasper. Oh right, why sis I ask every one to gather into the living room. Oh yeah, the new coven moving in with us!

"Everyone, return to the living room I need to tell you something!", I say normally. I know they heard me. In an instant 6 vampires are surrounding me. Wow there fast.

"What is it, Carlisle?", Esme asks me, dirt on her cloths from working in the garden to much. I smile.

"Well, Alice and Edward probably already know this but, a coven is going to be moving in with us!", I say cheerfully. They all just stared at me.

"Are they vegetarians dear?", Esme asks, worriedly. I nod my head.

"I know one of them, from back in the 1860's", I say, thinking of Diana. I havent seen her in a while. Jasper looks at me, with a puppy dog face.

"1850s?!", he practically screams. I just look at him. "Is it anyone I know?!"

I just stared at him some more. "I doubt it, she comes from the north. You probably don't know her Jasper…" He just looked at me and if he could he would cry. I stifled a laugh and turn to everyone else.

"Are you okay with this?", I ask. I really didn't care for there answer, I already decided. They just shrugged.

"As long as they don't hurt Bella", Edward said stalking upstairs.

"As long as some of them like shopping!", Alice cheered.

"As long as they are not prettier than me", Rosalie sighed. The rest just shrugged. They are such a strange bunch. I heard tire sounds out side.

"Oh yeah Edward!", I said calling to him, "Your giving up your room!" I heard a crash and a very loud growl. Heh, he is so fun to tease.

**DPOV:**

That plane ride was pure torture. I hate the fact we cant go to sleep, so that left me to snuggling with Jake. Okay, that part wasn't bad. Oh, If I could blush I totally would. I decided to pull a little prank on everyone. A very funny one, but they had to be very stupid to not see it. That will decide if they are worthy of being on my good side.

I could feel my self radiating with pure evil. Oh no, Jake is sure to sense it. Gr. Anyway, I cant wait to pull it. Heh. Anyway, everyone else had something to do on the plane and I didn't. I had pouted the whole way too!

I looked around and finally spotted the house that is to be our new home. I took it all the sites, and sounds as well. Maybe living in Forks wont be such a bad thing. Maybe it will open my eyes to new and exciting things.

I look up at Jake and sincerely smile. "We are here." He smiles and pulls me in for a light kiss. I giggle and he smiles with victory. I pull open the door to my car and step out.

Suddenly the scent of the other vampire hit me directly. There was a scent in there too, a human scent. And it smelt so good. No! Stop it Diana! No human blood! No! No!

I looked up to Jake and whispered what happened in his ear. He just sighed, starting for the door. Everyone started to the door as well.

Rez knocked on the door and I saw a boy looking about 17 come to the door. He just looked at us and glared, opening the door more. I smiled, rushing through the door, dragging Jake along. I could here my family members laugh at me. I didn't care.

I rushed into what I believed to be the living room, in the room where 6 vampires, 7 with the other boy coming in to sit as well. I noticed the oldest looking one, remembering him as Carlisle.

"Its very nice to meet you again Carlisle!", I said smiling. I was so happy to see him again. I could feel Jake beginning to growl. Carlisle smiled at me too, obviously remember who I am.

"Ah, Diana! Its very nice to see you again as well! I see you are a vampire as well!", he inquired, quite happily. I smile again, happy that he remembered me.

"Ah, yes I am. And I have a power as well. I can see the past, present, and future. Also write the prophecies from the future", I said, letting the other people know they cant pull wool over my eyes, even if they killed the sheep.

Kairi stepped up and shyly smiled. Her and being around strangers. "S-sorry for the interruption, but, where should we put our stuff."

Carlisle smiled at her and pointed to upstairs. Kairi smiled, grabbing all our stuff and taking it upstairs.

One girl looked at me and she smiled. "My name is Alice. I have the same ability. I mean, to see the future. Do you like to shop?" Cool, she had the same ability as me. I nod. I do love to shop, just not with Breann and Kairi. She squealed. And I mentally smack my head. What did I get into?!

* * *

**Preview:**

_Truth and dare? These people had to be grade scholars. And The big guy Emmett told me to do a dare so horrible?! I cant even do it with out hurting others. But it is a dare none the less and I have to do it._

* * *

**A/N:**

So what did you think? I like this chapter and stuff. Please review and maybe favorite and alert? I cant wait for the next chapter. Random pranks and -gasp- Truth and Dare are coming up! Don't miss it! And as I promised I will start doing character profiles starting with this chapter.

-

Name: Diana Evangeline Moore Jacklies

Age: 168

Hair: Brown, straight with lighter brown highlights.

Eye Color: Topaz (Blue before changing)

Mate: Jake

Personality: Random, split personalities

Powers: See the past, present, and future. And write prophecies.


End file.
